Sazu Retora
'Sazu Retora '''is a wandering person who apears to travel many places across the world, He is an infamous criminal known across most of the Grand Line, He apears to be a pirate for him being a partner with Terrakada Noah. Appearance Sazu has red hair and yellow eyes, He has two black marking on the sides of his eyes, He wears a newsboy-like cap on his head which hides most of his red hair showing only two bangs at the sides hiding his ears, For some reason Sazu covers his mouth and nose with bandages only revealing his eyes. He wears white kimono with fur linings on his shoulders, A black openning line for the kimono, He has 4 buttons next to it going down one at a time, He wears sandals and black socks. His kimono has a black ropebelt tied around his waist. Personality Sazu is somewhat strange and mysterious as depecated by some people he met in the past an example is that Momonga says that he is a cruel and merciless fighter who doesnt hold back, While Magellan depicated him as weird person who his apearance and behavior shouldnt make you underustimate him. Either any of those things that are said about him true or not is currently unknown as Sazy has shown himself being carefree and laid back, Yet serious when the time calls for it. He can be seen being friendly with his partner Noah as he always pats his back or shoulder as sign of friendship, He also like sake as he always drinks but apparantly never gets drunk for some reason. Yet when Sazu is in a battle he is quiet and doesnt talk to his enemy while fighting apearing mysterious and calm. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Sazu apears to have inhuman swordsmanship as he is seen using his a sword that he finds to fight as he was able of defeating Vice Admiral Momonga in a sword fight when Momonga is also a great swordsman being able of killing an enormous Sea King from the inside of its belly. Even with a mere knife Sazu can be very dangerous as he has been seen fighting a large number of marines on his own with a mere knife and defeating all of them. Hand to Hand Combat Sazu hasnt shown much unarmed combat yet it is said to be greatly high for how he was able of fighting Magellan and Momonga not just with his swordsmanship skills. Physical Strength Sazu apears to have superhuman strength as he lifted large objects with ease and through them as if they were mere small pebbels of rock, He was even able of throwing a sloop ship with his bare hands and throw it far into the sea. Agility Sazu has incredible stamina, Speed, Reflexes and agility being able of doding increidbly large objects with his flexible body bending his back until it can literaly reach the ground, He can also run in great speed rivaling the speed of the Rokushiki technique Soru as well as run for a long time without resting. Endurance Sazu has superhuman endurance being able of enduring great pain not able to be endured by an ordinary person. Weapons The only weapons Sazu ever uses are sharp melee combat weapons or objects that can be used. Devil Fruit Unamed Devil Fruit Sazu has eaten an unamed Paramecia class Devil Fruit that allows him to create white colored blades out of pure emotions and senses as stated by Sazu they can cut through anyone even cut Logia class Devil Fruit users because everyone has emotions, Senses and feelings meaning he can cut anyone with feelings and can still cut emotionless objects such as rocks and trees also he is able of making them phase through objects but not through human's, Sazu can also turn the swords invisible making him have a great advantage in battle, It is currently unknown if theres a limit to the number of swords Sazu can create but so far he hasnt been shown to create more than 10 swords. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Major Battles Sazu vs Magellan (Won) Sazu vs Momonga (Won) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen